Poems from wonderland and through the looking glass
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This a short book of poem's I put together from my fan fiction of Alice Adventure in wonderland and through the looking glass this is the tales from wonderland


The white rabbit and Kara marry and malbe poem

oh duchesses the duchesses I can't believe this shit I have to go all the way back home just to get my fan and gloves , as kara realize what he was looking for she said to her self it was looking for his fan and gloves so she started looking for them her self not knowing where to look and in a short moment the rabbit seen kara thinking it was his house made and told her to go get his gloves and fan

" Mary Ann ! marry ann what the hell you doing out here ? go home and get my gloves and fan right now !" kara looked at him and started talking to him but she sings as she responded

" I can't be mary because she is scary and bloody and violent and cause violence you say her name three times in the dark in the bathroom mirror then she comes out and kills you and on that note I can't be maryyyy "

\- the rabbit looked at her like she was crazy and it was angry and response back to her the same way she did -

" bitch if I say your mary then your mary don't talk back to me please don't fuck with me right now mable go get my gloves and fan right this moment! "

\- kara looked at him after he got done talking she responded the same way saying she can't be mabel -

" well bitch I can't be mable because she is not right in the head she is not capable of doing anything right she can't do half of the things you ask her to do she is so coo coo she can't remember anything right so on that note I can't and will not be this fucking mable you speak of "

\- the rabbit looked at her and response back like he did the last time -

" bitch if I said your mabel then your going to be fucking mabel please don't be stupid stop fucking with me you supposed to be listening to me you are wrong and I'm always going to be right don't tell me no do not even speak I will always be right now take your ass home and get my fucking gloves and fan right this fucking moment ! "

kara and the caterpillar Green's eggs and ham and sam I am Dr suse poem

" I am sam I am sam sam I am that is sam I am I do want some green eggs and ham ? I do not fuck with green eggs and ham I don't want to see them here or over there not any fucking where I do not fuck with no god dam green fucking eggs and ham sam I am "

when she was done with the poem she looked up at him and he looked back at her with the sugar in his mouth taken a few puffs and blew it her and started talking -

cp "well if you can remember the first part of the poem do you think you can remember the second part of the poem ?

kara " I guess could try to remember the next part of the poem if it comes out wrong correct me if you wish to "

she then stared to say the second part of the poem

" would you like them with a rat ? would like them with a bat ? would you like with fat bitch or would you like with a bad chick ?

"I don't want to eat them with a rat or a bat or a fat bitch not even if she was bad sam I am "

would you eat them with fried chicken ? would you eat them with barque chicken? would you eat them with a box of weed ? would you eat them with a wild fox ?

"I want eat them with fried chicken , barque chicken weed chicken and I damn show in hell want eat them with a wild fox the fuck ?...

"would you like them with a car would you like them with a tree ?

" I am sam I am sam sam I am that is sam I am I do want some green eggs and ham ? I do not fuck with green eggs and ham I don't want to see them here or over there not any fucking where I do not fuck with no god dam green fucking eggs and ham sam I am "

I don't want them with a rat a bat fried chicken baroque chicken weed chicken a fat bitch a bad chick in a car tree or with a fucking box I don't fuck with green eggs and ham I don't like your green eggs because my name is sam I am !

Kara the cat and the hat poem

kara " what's a cat with a hat I should know this one "

kara says dr SUSE the cat and the hat

" I can't see shit I can't pee where I want I can't eat shit I always screw shit up oh my fucking god what can I not do right ? my memory fuck up my hearing is bad as fuck I can't smell a god dam thing I might as well just go to hell my mood swings is bad as fuck can't you fucking see ? my body has dropped dead I can't shit in the bathroom like I used to this is the old ads cat and the hat you can tell sally and her brother to kiss my old furry ass "

the mad hatter one fish two fish poem

" one fish two fish three fish four fish five fish six fish seven fish eight fish nine fish the red queen is a a fat stinking bitch

the sleeping mouse poem

the sleeping mouse say a sleeping human

the sleeping mouse " this is a poem called the sleeping human the human is always sleep during the day she looks beautiful in the night you can see her face in the sky so pretty she can make you cry then it gets dark in the sky you should never look at her in the sky the aura of a goddess will rise she will star right at you with a evil smile the smoke of the goddess will choke you no way you can survive she will take your man hood and feed it to the animals in the wild her hand reach out and tear out your eyes she breaks your fingers and throws them in the fire of the sky her is gold but her skin is cold you have one conversation with you now you have sold your soul your dreams no longer exists she gives you the nightmares as your mind fell into a abysses now you're holding on to her hand she takes you into the black sky she made you look at her in the sky now you're about to die you once was a human but now you belong to bloody mary your soul and spirit will never fly you will never wake up your mind has finally died and now you're a sleeping human that never had a chance to live or even survive "

the march hare poem

the march says don't fuck with me on march

" every day is a unbrithday the first two months of the year are always the last two months of fear you seen a bunny and you seen a rabbit but you seen never seen a hare because march comes once a year no one gets near me that time because I'll fuck you up throughout the whole month like it's your time of the year you think you have nothing to fear you say you will never cry but why do we have a pool of tears maybe it's a pool of blood the tears use to be crstyle clear now that march is finally here I just might fuck you up this time don't fuck with the hare during this time of the year "

the smiling cat poem

the smiling cat says why do cats smile but do they grin

" why dose a cat smile why do it looks proud don't it supposed to be in the wild how can you tell its not showing a upside down frown it just grin and grin like it's the only cat in town if it is then it should be wearing a cat crown but he sees kara as his friend the girl who wears a red and blue gown he is always floating in the air you will never see him on the ground "

the lonely boy sings mary coming around

" When mary comes around she always wears a crown if you make a deal with her she will haunt you down she can take your spirit and burn it out your heart she can crush your soul and burn it to the fucking ground she will stab you in the chest and rip out your fucking heart then take her knife and stab you in the fucking eyes and stomp them the fuck out now that you are dead she is not done yet she said cut off your fucking head "

tweedy dee says about Van reaper the first

" the moon was red with a second moon that was black his it was very dark that night the sky's was bloody red he turned into a vampire at night the second moon was black known as in eclipse he only shows up when the time is right he is always ready for a fight he Show's his bloody fangs always ready to bite he was a reaper during the day at he was a vampire during the night once he showed up the moon turn black it is no longer white the ocean went from blue to red know it was bloody red the clouds went from grey to black mist like fog of death has just came in bats from caves fly's over the sky and one of the bats was him never look him in the eye a vampire and a soul reaper was always seen together in the shadows was red creepy eyes he spread his wings as he fly's in the dark sky seven vampires and seven bats rise from the bloody sea the eclipse has finally came back it was like a curse that never leave but it always comes back he drinks the blood of the sea to take care of his thirst then he bites a human neck the human drop a tear and the reaper take's his soul out of his chest another creature came to play as a human came his way the vampire and the reaper steps out of his way it was a big werewolf came for the human body the vampire took his knife and rips the human head clean off his neck and feed it to the wolf then a pack of wolves came to eat the rest of the body blood was splashing all over the vampire and the reaper there were four big werewolfs with big sharp teeth one ripped of the human arm's another rip off the human legs the 3rd one rip off the human feet and the fourth one rip out the human heart and began to eat finally the reaper burns the human chest and back and now he was turned into ashes that was very black as this was going on the vampire said finally we have a killing feast I tast human blood on my teeth may his soul rest in peace after the human was finally dead they went for a long walk on the road and as they was walking there was another vampire known as king emo he had on a top hat that covers his face he wore all black head from toe he even had guitar to match and a long black scarf hanging out his back pocket that was attached he left his head up and look at the wolves and the vampire and the reaper in the eyes he never said a word or blink his eyes he just nods his head and the wind's blows by he pull his hat back down and turn the gutiar around and start playing the god father them song and walked to the end of the road he was playing a solo that has so much emotion in it the vampire the reaper and the wolves was all silent but the music keeps playing as they walk once they got to the end of the end of the road they always disappear and no one even talk "

The lion in the hat the hat by mad hatter

-the sun was red and it was raining blood two Gothic kids was in a big house and they said to each other what it be bout it's raining blood out side we could go take the human's out we could run up on them and take everything they got then they heard a knock at the door the gothic kids says who's there who there they took out there glocks and aimed at the door and it magically open on it's own and it was a vampire lion with a top hat they aim there glocks at him and they was about to pull the trigger back the lion in the hat he said to the gothic kid's " I know the sun is red I know you want some one dead I know you want to shoot off my head but I came to turn you into vampires so you can be with the living dead once you're turned you can go rip off the human's head " so he turned them to a vampire with his magic and they all went to go take human blood until they were finaly dead -

kara says a poem about chess -

Vampire kings and vampire queen's can move on any square king moves are limited and can go anywhere but when shit gets real the king start bussing caps when human's come to his spot pawns can move squares up then they start blowing shit up now the war has started they move square by square one to the right and one to the left they will kill all enimens until it was non left bishops move with no mercy going diagonal ways the red side was bloods and the white side was crips and the police move like checkers chips now the knight's are ogs no one fucks with them one move diagonal one in front one was a blood and one was a black mask gangster one to the left and one to the right they start a shoot out until the other side can't fight back "


End file.
